Playing Baby
by fapezberry665
Summary: Rachel wants to know what it feels like to be a baby. She asks her friends to help her but when they reject her, she is forced to turn to someone she never thought she would. Follow her life as a baby...
1. The Deal

"You want to what?" Kurt screeched. It was Saturday night and he and Rachel were having a sleep over at Mercedes' house and Rachel had just shared a shocking secret with them.

"I want to know what it's like to be a baby." Rachel repeated, looking him straight in the eye.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Mercedes asked.

"You can buy all sorts of things for babies that are adult sized." Rachel clarified

"Who's going to look after you?" Kurt asked, slowly coming to accept that nothing was going to change Rachel's mind.

"Well, that's where you guys come in. I was wondering if you would mind terribly if you looked after me? It would only be for a few weeks, I will change back after about a month." Rachel told them eagerly. They both stared at her with their mouths hanging open.

"You've got to be kidding!" Mercedes cried.

"We're sixteen!" Kurt said at the same time

"I know. But it's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Er…Rachel, you know you could just be an adult baby without all the stuff." Kurt suggested.

"I would still need someone to look after me." Rachel pouted at her two best friends.

"I'm sorry Rach, I just don't see this working." Mercedes said.

"Kurt? What about you?" Rachel rounded on her other friend. He shook his head. Rachel sighed.

"Fine." Rachel got up off the bed and quickly changed out of her pyjamas and silently left the room leaving behind two shocked teenagers.

Rachel drove to a house she had only visited once when she was very little. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the front door and waited for her secret blond girlfriend to answer. She didn't have to wait long before the girl appeared, grinning.

"I take it they didn't agree?" she asked smugly. Rachel shook her head.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll do it for you. The nursery upstairs is all ready for you." the blonde dragged Rachel upstairs and into the nursery. There were little gold stars over the walls and every surface.

"Thanks for doing this. I don't know what made me want to do this but I've been wanting to do it for a while. Thank god I live by myself anyway so no-one will miss me." Rachel babbled as she lay back on the changing mat and shimmied off her underpants, allowing her girlfriend to powder her and enclose her most private areas in a cute little diaper with a cartoon character on the front. Rachel was silenced by a pacifier and she grinned around it as she knew she had her mummy.

"I will be looking after you while you go through this, don't worry. But you have to listen to everything I say, okay?" the blonde girl said as she finished changing Rachel. Rachel nodded and sighed contentedly.


	2. The First Night

"Time for baby's bath!" the beautiful blonde chirped later that evening as she and Rachel sat together on the couch, watching a re-run of Play School.

"But Quinn! I'm not actually a baby. I can have a shower by myself. I-" Rachel's protests were cut off by Quinn placing a finger on her lips.

"Shhh. Babies don't talk in big sentences. They talk in short lisping sentences. And I am no longer Quinn to you, unless we are at school. It's mummy." Quinn chastised, picking up the protesting girl and sitting her on her hip. Halfway up the stairs, Rachel realised she needed to pee badly. She squirmed a little against Quinn's side, catching the girl's attention.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" she asked, knowing exactly what Rachel wanted but determined not to let her. Rachel had chosen to live like this for at least month and there was no way Quinn was going to let her get out of it now.

"I really-" again Rachel was cut off by Quinn's finger on her lips.

"What did I say about big sentences?" she asked the small whimpering girl on her hip, giving her a steely look. Rachel sighed. She knew that Quinn wasn't going to let up on the sentence thing.

"Mama, I need pee-pee." she said finally, her face going as red as a tomato as she said it. Quinn smiled.

"That's okay, baby. You go pee-pee." she cooed. Rachel's eyes widened as she realized what Quinn was asking her to do.

"No mama!" Rachel cried out, trying to wriggle off Quinn's hip but the taller girl held her tightly. As they kept walking towards the bathroom, Rachel tried desperately to hold it in, hoping that she could bolt for the toilet as soon as Quinn put her down. When they got to the bathroom, instead of putting Rachel down, Quinn shifted the girl so that she had one arm under Rachel's knees and the other under Rachel's upper back.

"No, I know you haven't gone pee-pee yet, so we are going to stand here like this until you do. You wanted to live like a baby so now you are." Quinn said firmly. Rachel began to protest but Quinn just sat on the edge of the bath, still holding the girl and shoved the pacifier back into Rachel's mouth. She the proceeded to rub small circles on Rachel's lower abdomen, pressing down firmly.

Rachel knew what Quinn was trying to do, but still remained adamant that she would not pee in her diaper. After what felt like hours, Quinn began to get agitated and pressed down on Rachel's abdomen even harder, until finally, Rachel gave a cry of despair around her pacifier and her bladder released. Rachel was surprised by the feeling of the warm diaper between her legs. She actually liked it.

"Me no want to get out of diapey, mama." Rachel said after Quinn took the pacifier out and began to strip the girl. Quinn smiled.

"I know but you have to for your bath. I'll tell you what, though, if you're a good girl, mummy will give you a bottle after your bath." Quinn told her, throwing away the wet diaper and putting Rachel in the bath with some bath toys. Rachel immediately began to play with the toys, splashing water all over Quinn.

Shaking her head, Quinn began to wash Rachel, dodging the bigger splashes the girl sent her way. When they were done, Quinn dried Rachel off, carried her into the nursery and laid her on the change table. Rachel only struggled a little this time as Quin diapered her but when Quinn slipped her into a pair of footsie pyjamas she stopped and stayed still.

"Comfy, mama." Rachel said, spitting out the pacifier. Quinn smiled and picked her up, carrying her over to the large crib. After tucking her in, Quinn was about to walk out the door and turn the light off when Rachel whimpered

"What's wrong baby?" Quinn went back over to Rachel, pulling down the side of the crib.

"Mama said me have bottle."

"I know. I'm just going to get it and heat it up for you. I'll be back in a minute okay." Quin put the side of the crib back up and went out to get Rachel's bottle. While she waited, Rachel stared up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling. So far she was very happy with her new life. It would take a while to get used to but it was the same way with everything.

Quinn soon returned with the heated bottle and placed it on the table beside the rocking chair. She went over to the crib and took Rachel out, carrying her over to the rocking chair and sitting down with Rachel on her lap. Offering the bottle to Rachel, Quinn began to sing softly.

Isn't she lovely

Isn't she wonderful

Isn't she precious

Less than one minute old

I never thought through love we'd be

Making one as lovely as she

But isn't she lovely made from love

Isn't she pretty

Truly the angel's best

Boy, I'm so happy

We have been heaven blessed

I can't believe what God has done

Through us he's given life to one

But isn't she lovely made from love

Isn't she lovely

Life and love are the same

Life is Aisha

The meaning of her name

Londie, it could have not been done

Without you who conceived the one

That's so very lovely made from love

While Quinn sang, Rachel finished drinking and slowly drifted off the sleep. Quinn carried her over to the crib and tucked her in, being careful not to wake her.

"Goodnight, Rachel." Quinn whispered and shut the door to the nursery before heading off to her own bedroom. In the nursery, Rachel half woke up as Quinn shut the door, needing to pee again. She was about to call out to Quinn when she remembered what she was wearing and let go of her bladder, feeling the warmth spread between her legs and fell asleep.


	3. The Rules

When Quinn woke up the next morning, all the events of the previous night immediately came flooding back to her mind. Rolling over, she remembered that she hadn't gone over the rules with Rachel yet. She checked the clock and decided to get up and make Rachel's breakfast. She quietly went into the nursery to check on Rachel who was still sleeping peacefully so Quinn had a quick shower and headed down into the kitchen to make some porridge for Rachel.

Rachel woke up and for a moment was confused. Why was she cold and wet between her legs? Where was she? Then she remembered. She was now living the life of a baby and she was in a crib, with a wet diaper at Quinn's house. Sighing contentedly, she rolled over and waited for Quinn to come in. Eventually, Quinn did come and quickly took Rachel out of the crib, placing her up on the changing mat. It was a relief to Rachel to get out of the cold diaper and into a fresh dry one.

After Quinn had dressed Rachel, she carried her down to the kitchen where a bowl of porridge sat waiting on the bench. Quinn secured Rachel into the highchair and then proceeded to feed the small girl, playing 'aeroplanes' when Rachel refused to eat more.

"Alright, baby girl. Mummy needs to talk to you, okay? So we'll go into the living room and Rachey can have a bottle while mummy's talking, okay?" Quinn told her as she cleaned up the breakfast dishes and heated up a bottle of milk for Rachel.

"Okay mummy." Rachel lisped, still in the highchair, watching Quinn work. Finishing up, Quinn grabbed the bottle of warmed milk and carried Rachel on her hip into the living room. She sat Rachel down on one end of the couch and handed her the bottle before sitting herself down on the other end of the couch. Rachel looked at her expectantly as she gently sucked the milk out of the bottle/

"Okay, so I have ten rules for while we're doing this that I need you to follow otherwise we can't do this." she began. Rachel nodded. She knew her girlfriend liked to have rules for everything, just so that nothing could go wrong in her perfect world.

"Rule one: You will wear a diaper 24/7. Even at school. If you need to go at school and I'm not around, you will go in your diaper and come find me to change you as soon as possible.

Rule two: I will choose what you wear and when you wear it. If I decide to dress you in overalls for school, you will wear overalls at school although for school, I will try to not dress you too childishly.

Rule three: You do not talk in adult sentences at all. The only exception is when you're talking to your teachers.

Rule four: When we are at home, you will crawl everywhere unless you are being carried. At school you can walk but when we go shopping, you are in a stroller.

Rule five: You call me mummy at all times, no matter where we are.

Rule six: After today, you will only eat baby food and you will only drink milk from a baby bottle.

Rule seven: You will no longer be taking your usual dancing, acting or singing classes. You will be attending baby swimming lessons and we will go to the local play centre twice a week where you will be expected to play like a baby.

Rule eight: You will no longer shower by yourself. I will wash you in the bath; no exceptions.

Rule nine: I will be telling all of our Glee friends what is going on and if I have to go somewhere, one of them will look after you. And that does not mean any of the rule are broken. They will be your aunties and uncles. But don't get them to change you at school. It has to be me that changes you.

Rule ten: if you break any of these rules, I will spank you as a punishment. After being spanked, you will stand in the corner with only your diaper on, no matter where we are. Am I clear?" Quinn finished her list and looked at Rachel who was staring at her with wide eyes, having finished the bottle a while ago.

"But mummy, if I wear only my diaper, everyone will see. And people will look at me strange if I only talk in baby sentences. And I don't think that baby food and milk is all that nourishing. I would have to eat something else as well." Rachel protested. When she finished, Quinn replied gently

"That's part of the point. If you don't want many people to know, I suggest you don't break the rules. As for the talking, you don't talk to many people outside of glee anyway so I don't see what your problem is. And I will be feeding you things like porridge and mashed banana as well so you will be well nourished."

"Okay then." Rachel gave in, not 100% sure about some of the rules but knowing that Quinn would pull the plug on her being a baby if she decided against any of the rules.

"Oh, and one more thing. Now that you've agreed to the rules, I say when you stop being a baby." Quinn had a glint in her eye as she spoke. Rachel gasped. That could mean that she would be Quinn's baby for years. Thinking it over, though, she decided that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. At least it would mean she could always count on having a safe place to go at night.

"Okay, mummy. Hey, you know, I could sell my house and furniture. I mean even when you do decide to terminate the whole baby thing, I could still live here. And that way you would have more money to spend on diapers and other various things." Rachel said thoughtfully. Quinn nodded.

"Okay. I will give you a few minutes to call the real-estate agents and sell the house. Until you've sold the house, you will be allowed to talk to the estate agents in an adult voice but after that you follow rule three at all times, okay?" Rachel nodded in agreement and Quinn smiled. She would have a lot of fun with this.


	4. Squish

Later that evening, Rachel was put into her new play-pen while Quinn went to make her dinner. Suddenly, Rachel felt the need to poop. So far, she'd managed to avoid pooping in her diaper but now she knew that she had to go.

"Mama!" she cried out, desperate to not have to poop in her diaper, it was bad enough peeing in one.

"What?" Quinn called from the kitchen.

"Me need poopy!" Rachel called back.

"You're wearing a diaper, Rachey." Quinn reminded her, appearing in the doorway. She leant against the door frame and waited. Rachel grimaced. As with the argument on the first night about peeing in her diaper, she knew there was no way out of this. She squeezed her eyes shut and stopped trying to hold it in. After a moment, she realized it wasn't going to come out while she was sitting so she rolled herself over onto her back and let it out. When she was done, she gently rolled back onto her stomach and sat up, feeling the poop squish into her butt. Tears formed in her eyes and she began to cry.

"Mama, gross." she said. Quinn shook her head.

"You can stay there like that for a while. You're dinner's not ready yet. Real babies have to stay in poopy diapers too, you know." she said and went back into the kitchen, leaving a weeping Rachel sitting on the floor in a poopy diaper. Rachel wriggled a little to try and get comfortable but only succeeded on squishing the poop even more.

Finally Quinn came back in and took pity on her. She picked up the crying girl and took her upstairs into the nursery. She laid Rachel on the change table and undid the diaper.

"Wow. You got comfy." she said, laughing a little when she saw how Rachel had squished the poop. She got to work cleaning the girl up and then carried her back downstairs for dinner. Rachel greedily ate her dinner and then allowed Quinn to wash her and put her back into her footsie pyjamas. After tucking Rachel into her bed, Quinn went back downstairs to cook her own dinner and get on with her homework. Looking after Rachel was proving to be hard work but Quinn had never given up on anything in her life so she vowed to keep going, having promised to look after her girlfriend through all of this.


	5. School Test

On Monday morning, when Rachel woke up, fear and worry immediately gripped her as she remembered that this would be her first day of school as a baby. She didn't have to wait long for her bladder to constrict with worry and she immediately let it all out, loving the comforting feeling the warmth gave her. She was quite happily adjusting to her new life already but was nervous about starting school like this. Quinn came in while she was thinking and smiled happily at her new baby.

"Morning, baby. How is mummy's little girl today?" Quinn asked, getting Rachel out of the crib.

"Me scared, mummy." Rachel admitted as Quinn began to change her diaper.

"I know you are. But everything will be okay, I promise. Now what will I put you in today?" she mussed as she searched through the chest of draws nearby. She eventually pulled out a pink frilly t-shirt and a pair of black leggings. Expertly manoeuvring Rachel's body, Quinn slipped the clothes on and sat Rachel on her hip. Looking in the floor-length mirror at herself, sucking on her pacifier, Rachel realised that you could see the diaper through the leggings. There was absolutely no way of hiding the bulging diaper with leggings.

"Mama!" she cried out around the pacifier.

"What's the matter, baby?" Quinn asked, taking the pacifier out of the small girl's mouth, allowing her to talk.

"Can see diapey!" Rachel cried desperately.

"So? You're a baby. You're supposed to see it, Now let's go get you breakfast, shall we?" Quinn began the walk downstairs and Rachel knew there was no use arguing with the pretty blonde cheerleader. Pouting a little, Rachel slowly eat her morning porridge, sending a few glares in Quinn's direction. Quinn just smiled. Rachel would have to get used to the embarrassment if she wanted to continue living like this.

"Okay. Mummy's going to put you in your play-pen while she gets ready for school, okay? I'll leave the baby monitor nearby so just cry if you need me." Quinn told Rachel, carrying her to the living room. The previous day, they had gone to the shops, Rachel in the stroller, much to her annoyance, to buy various things. One thing they bought had been the play-pen which Quinn had set up in the living room and had put various toys in it for Rachel to play with. Quinn placed Rachel in the play-pen and disappeared upstairs to change into her freshly washed Cheerios uniform and fix her hair and make-up before coming back downstairs to find Rachel sitting grumpily in the play-pen. Luckily, the sulking girl hadn't yet noticed Quinn so the cheerleader ran back upstairs to grab her camera and take a photo of the young girl so they could start a scrapbook.

"Mama! No photo!" Rachel squealed, hiding her face from the camera when she noticed Quinn taking photos of her a minute later. Quinn laughed.

"But you looked so cute, baby." she said but put the camera away on the mantelpiece anyway. She picked up her school bag from the couch where she had left it the night before and began to walk out the door.

"Where you go, mama?" Rachel asked.

"I' going to put our bags in the car. I'll be back in a second." Quinn picked up Rachel's bag and the baby bag with ducks on it from the floor and quickly went outside to put them in the car. She came back in and pulled a pink jacket out of the hallway cupboard, slipping Rachel's arms into the sleeves and zipping up the front before picking up the girl and resting her on her hip.

"I don't wanna go, mama!" Rachel cried suddenly and Quinn sighed.

"You have to go, Rachey. I can't leave you behind." Quinn told her firmly, putting the pacifier back in Rachel's mouth and marched out the front door, slamming it shut behind her. She deposited Rachel into the baby seat they had bought, one of the ones that faces away from the front seat, strapping her in tightly before the girl could protest.

"No, be a good girl today and mummy will give you a special treat tonight." Quinn said, watching as the girl's eye's lit up in anticipation. She smiled and shut the door, climbing into the driver's seat. She swivelled around to check that Rachel was tightly strapped in before starting the car and driving off. The nerves that had somewhat disappeared earlier came back as Rachel sat in the car getting closer to the school. They finally arrived and Quinn parked the car.

"Alright. I'm going to carry you to your locker because there's no-one here at the moment so it's safe and then you can walk all day until it's home time. I have Cheerios practice after school so you will sit on the bleachers watching and when I leave, I will carry you back to the car. Meet me by your locker at the end of the school day. Text me if you need me to change you." Quinn instructed her, pulling the pacifier out of Rachel's mouth and putting it in the baby bag.

She picked up the wriggling girl and dragged the three bags out of the car and made her way into the school. When they got to Rachel's locker, which was only two down from Quinn's, Rachel was out on her feet. Quinn put her backpack in her locker along with the baby bag and handed Rachel her bag.

"Alright, so you know what to do today?" she asked. Rachel nodded.

"Yes, mummy. I will met you here at the end of the school day and watch your Cheerios practice." she mumbled quietly, looking at the floor and wishing Quinn had let her wear a skirt instead of leggings. Quinn frowned.

"What did I say about adult sentences?" she asked sternly. Rachel sighed.

"No big girl talking, mama." she said.

"Good girl. Now, I will be calling a meeting of all our glee friends at lunch today to tell them what's going on. I have copies of he rules to give them so they know what to do. You will be there." While they had been talking, more people had arrived at school and were walking past, not really giving much notice to the two girls. Rachel was relieved so far but she knew that someone would notice at some point. The bell rang and Quinn slammed her locker shut, waving goodbye at Rachel before turning on her heel and stalking away, her high pony swinging behind her. Rachel watched her go and took a deep breath. She could do this. She grabbed her own books and shut her locker. As she turned around, she noticed that although the hallway was now pretty much full, still no-ne was paying any attention to her clearly diapered ass. This gave her a slight confidence boost and she walked to homeroom, head held high.

* * *

"Rachel!" a whisper caught her attention as she sat in first period Geography. Spinning around, she found herself face-to-face with Finn, her ex-boyfriend.

"Hi. What's up?" she asked, putting on a fake smile.

"Can you sit still please, I'm trying to copy the notes of the board and you keep moving." he told her.

"Sorry. I can't get comfortable. You don't have to be a jerk about it." she said, turning back around. It was true, a while ago, while she was walking to class, she'd pooped in her diaper and hadn't been able to find Quinn to change her before class. The poopy diaper was causing her immense discomfort sitting on the hard seat with the soft poop squishing into her butt, but there was no way she was telling Finn that. She thanked her lucky stars that Finn had quit glee at the start of the year and would hopefully never find out about her new life.

The rest of the morning passed peacefully without interruption. In between Rachel's first and second class, she managed to find Quinn and have her diaper changed. When lunch time rolled around, she found herself needing to pee again. She was about to head to the nearest toilet when she remembered her diaper. Smiling to herself, she gently released her bladder, feeling the warmth spread.

"Rachey!" she heard Quinn's nickname for her being called out and turned around to see the cheerleader waving at her from the other end of the hall. She smiled and ran over.

"Just in time, mama! Diapey wet." she whispered once she got close enough. Quinn took hold of Rachel's hand and led her to their lockers where she grabbed the baby bag, making Rachel involuntarily blush and look around, only to find that still no-one was looking at them. They made their way to the bathroom and Quinn made sure it was empty before locking the door and laying a changing blanket on the floor. Rachel lay down and allowed Quinn to change the still warm diaper. When they were done, Quinn cleaned up all the mess and led Rachel to the choir room where their friends were waiting.

"Stay here for a moment. I'll call you in when I'm ready. And I want you to come in on your hands and knees. If you don't you'll get spanked." Quinn hissed and went into the room. Rachel leant on the wall and waited. She heard Quinn talking to her friends but couldn't quite make out what she was saying. It wasn't long before Quinn came to the door and beckoned for her to come in. Rachel sighed and got down on her hands and knees, crawling into the room. As she passed Quinn, the cheerleader shoved the pacifier in her mouth. She didn't look up as she entered the room but she did hear a chorus of 'aww' as she came into view.

"So, this is baby Rachey, guys. " Quinn said, having followed her in.

"So, these rules you told us about…?" Tina asked. Nodding Quinn, picked up Rachel, sitting the girl on her hip again. Rachel, still to embarrassed to look at her friends, buried her face in Quinn's shoulder.

"There's ten rules. I've printed out a copy for each of you of the basic rules but I'll tell you more about each rule now." she said and passed out the sheets she'd made.

"Alright,

Rule one: She will wear a diaper 24/7. Even at school. If she needs to go at school and I'm not around, she will go in her diaper and come find me to change her as soon as possible.

Rule two: I will choose what she wears and when she wears it. If I decide to dress her in overalls for school, she will wear overalls at school although for school, I will try to not dress her too childishly.

Rule three: She will not talk in adult sentences at all. The only exception is when she's talking to her teachers.

Rule four: When we are at home, she will crawl everywhere unless she is being carried. At school she can walk but when we go shopping, she is in a stroller.

Rule five: She will call me mummy at all times, no matter where we are.

Rule six: She will only eat baby food and she will only drink milk from a baby bottle. I will feed her porridge and mashed banana to keep her nutrition up

Rule seven: She will no longer be taking her usual dancing, acting or singing classes. She will be attending baby swimming lessons and we will go to the local play centre twice a week where she will be expected to play like a baby.

Rule eight: She will no longer shower by herself. I will wash her in the bath; no exceptions.

Rule nine: I will be telling all of our Glee friends what is going on and if I have to go somewhere, one of you can look after her. And that does not mean any of the rule are broken. You will be her aunties and uncles. But she can't get you to change her at school. It has to be me that changes her. If you are looking after her at home for me, you can change her.

Rule ten: If she breaks any of these rules, I will spank her as a punishment. After being spanked, she will stand in the corner with only her diaper on, no matter where we are." Quinn finished. The other New Directions nodded.

"They sound pretty fair for what she's asking of you, Quinn." Santana said.

"Can I hold her?" Brittany asked, getting up off her seat. Quinn pried Rachel's arms open and handed her to Brittany who gently bounced her and whispered soothing things to her. When the bell went, Rachel let go of Brittany and wriggled out of the girl's grasp. She straightened her clothes and gave the pacifier back to Quinn and ran out of the room, eager to get to fifth period Maths even though she usually hated the subject.

* * *

At the end of the day, Rachel reluctantly trudged to her locker where Quinn was waiting, bounding impatiently on her toes.

"Finally. You need to be quicker. I can't be late for practice. Hurry up, Rachey." she scolded, getting more impatient as she spoke, watching as Rachel put her books away and grabbed her bag. She slowly followed the energetic cheerleader down the halls and out to the playing field where the football team were already practicing and the rest of the Cheerios were still milling around, trying to get the attention of the football jocks. Quinn led her up to a spot of the bleachers where she lay out a blanket for Rachel to sit on and gave her a few toys to play with. It was far enough away that no-one could see what Rachel was doing so she was also given her pacifier and bottle. Then Quinn bounced down the stairs to join the rest of her squad. Rachel contentedly played with her toys and waited for the hour of practice to be over.

* * *

It finally finished and Quinn waited for everyone else to leave the field, pretending to be stretching down, before heading up to Rachel and packing up the things. Rachel was tired from her exhausting day and began to cry as Quin took the toys from her but Quinn just put the pacifier in her mouth and carried on. When she was done, she picked up their bags and Rachel and walked to the car.

"So, how was your day, Rachey?" Quinn asked as she clicked the girl into her car seat.

"Day was good, mama. Me tired." Rachel said, yawning as if to emphasize her point. Quinn smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Okay. When we get home, I'll get your dinner ready and then you can have your bath and go to bed." she said. With that, they drove away from the school and Rachel closed her eyes, glad the day was finally over.


	6. Memory

About three weeks into Rachel's new life, she finally managed to sell her old house and a lot of her furniture with it. Quinn decided to treat her with a proper meal for once. As they sat in the kitchen, Rachel in her high chair, they silently ate their spaghetti. Quinn had taken Rachel's plastic cutlery off her a while ago after Rachel had thrown her fork at Quinn in an attempt to get the blonde's attention. Now Rachel had to eat her spaghetti with her hands and was making a mess with it. Quinn was amazed at how much Rachel was acting like a baby now. She no longer put up a fight about peeing or pooping in her diaper, she seemed quite at home in the stroller and car seat when they went out and she had even accidentally spoken to some of her teachers in baby talk, earning herself some strange looks. Quinn was quite happy with how things were going but she knew that Rachel had only wanted to do this for a month. As she sat doing her homework one evening after putting Rachel to bed, she thought about whether to pull the plug on this or not. She decided to talk to Rachel in the morning.

After she finished her homework, it was still only 8.30 so Quinn sat down to in the living room and thought about everything that had happened in the past three weeks. Everything about the small girl's behaviour had changed. She hardly ever spoke in adult sentences anymore and when something didn't go her way, she threw a temper tantrum. Her glee friends were also amazed at the change in the small diva but they actually quite enjoyed it. She had been spanked a few times, especially at home and Quinn would pull they protesting girl over her knee and give her ten hard spanks and then make her stand in the corner in nothing but her diaper. Only once had she been spanked at school. She had decided that she didn't like eating baby food for lunch and had sent the spoon flying when Quinn tried to feed her. Well, Quinn wasn't going to let that happen so the mortified girl went over Quinn's knee and got a good spanking. Many of the other students watched with interest ad poor Rachel was spanked. When the spanking was over, Rachel begged Quinn not to make her stand in the corner in just her diaper but Quinn had remained calm and had led the girl over to the corner of the cafeteria where she was then stripped down to her diaper and made to face the wall. She was left standing there, everyone staring at the crying diva for twenty minutes. Then Quinn had hurriedly put Rachel's clothes back on and led her out of the room, into the choir room where Rachel sat on the floor, facing away from Quinn and cried. Quinn felt mean after that and promised Rachel that if she misbehaved at school, only a spanking would follow but she would get an extra five instead of the normal ten to make up for the loss of the second part of the punishment.

Rachel eagerly clambered into the stroller now and swung her legs happily, sucking on either her pacifier or her bottle as Quinn pushed her around whatever store they were in. After the school diaper incident, Rachel became more confident in wearing her diaper at school and sometimes even refused to put on any kind of pants or skirt when they went shopping. At first Quinn had tried to force her to wear something over the diaper but sfter seeing that sometimes other babies wore nothing but their diaper when at the shops, she stopped fighting it. When they went to the grocery store, Quinn would carry Rachel in and put her in the child seat of the trolley. Rachel was fast on her way to not remembering her adult life.


	7. Discussion and change

The next week, on Saturday, exactly one month after Rachel first became a baby, Quinn sat her down on the couch in the living room and looked her in the eye.

"Rachey, it's now one month since we started this and I know you only wanted to go for a month but it seems to me that you're enjoying it so much you don't want to stop." Quinn stated. Rachel nodded.

"Yes, mama. Why?" Rachel asked, looking at Quinn with big eyes.

"Well, I just wanted to say that if we keep doing this from now on, it's permanent. And that means there'll be a few changes to how we're doing this. So, what I'm asking is: do you want to continue, remembering that after today, you don't get to be an adult ever, or do you want to stop and continue your life as an adult?" Quin asked. Rachel tilted her head to the side and looked at her thoughtfully.

"If me stay like this, what change, mama?" Rachel asked. Quinn shook her head.

"No. You find that out after you agree to continuing. Don't worry, it's nothing that you wouldn't like." Quinn assured her.

"Okay. Hmmm… Me stay this, mama!" Rachel cried excitedly after a moment.

"Are you sure? Remember, after today, you can't change your mind. You will stay my baby forever. And not an aging baby either, you stay as you are now." Quinn told her. Rachel nodded her head.

"Me sure mama. Me want to be your baby forever!" she cried triumphantly.

"Okay then. Well as for the changes, you will be pulled out of school. In other words, you are a baby 24/7. No more being an adult ever. I will still go to school but that means you get to come to my classes and I carry you everywhere. If your diaper needs changing at school, you will either have to wait until between classes or I will have to do it on the floor of the classroom. Being pulled out of school means no more glee but when we perform, you will have to come along and sit with Mr. Schue and watch. The biggest change I want to make is that I want to legally adopt you. I am eighteen while you, are technically seventeen. You will become Rachel Fabray. And any adult clothes you still have get thrown out. Baby clothes only. If I'm not carrying you, you are crawling. No more being lenient on the punishments at school, you stand in your diaper after being spanked." Quinn finished her list and looked at Rachel.

"Okay mama." she said, happy to told she was going to be a baby her whole life. And she was going to be Rachel Fabray. Quinn smiled.

"alright, let's get started on these legal changes." Quinn called up a lawyer and told them that she wanted to adopt Rachel. She explained the whole story to them and within two weeks, Rachel Berry was no more. In her place was Rachel Fabray, daughter of Quinn Fabray. Rachel had been unenrolled from school and was carried around by Quinn everywhere. Quinn bought a large carry basket that she sometimes used to carry Rachel when she didn't feel like having the girl on her hip.


End file.
